


Lure me in

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Michael is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes to tease an old, weathered fisherman. (Mermaid AU)</p><p>Taken from here: http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure me in

**Author's Note:**

> 2KFICTEEN
> 
> TWO DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY
> 
> YE BOI
> 
> prompt me? tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Michael danced beneath the surface of the water. The tips of his curls flirted with the crisp air above but Michael’s head never broke above the waves. He had no need to. Michael’s home was deep in the heart of the sea. Michael was a mermaid. Michael was an especially beautiful, narcissistic and mischievous mermaid. He was younger than most of the other mermaids in his small tribe. He personally thought that he was also one of the prettiest. Michael’s hair was a deep auburn. Sailors told tales of his adorable, wide brown eyes. Michael’s cupid bow lips were the stuff of their dreams. Michael was the subject of many of their dreams and their nightmares, he suspected. The mermaid was especially cheeky. He flirted and teased many of the sailors aboard the boats that passed by his home. It was Michael’s favourite thing to do. It was unwise to stray too far from where he’d come from. Michael was adventurous but not stupid. So he liked to tease the men who walked upon the land.

 

 

Michael was currently pouting up at the sky. It was a dark, miserable grey colour. The weather was not being kind to him. The sun was hiding behind the foreboding clouds. Michael could see small droplets of rain hitting the waves. Sometimes he thought that they had hit him too. The bad weather meant that most of the sailors had not bothered to come out to sea. Michael had really only seen one boat so far and it had caught his attention. He recognised it. Michael had played with the sailor of this boat before. He knew that this sailor was particularly grumpy and also did not take kindly to Michael. It was a refreshing new challenge. Michael was used to sailors falling onto their knees and begging for him. The man that owned and manned this boat did not care for the mermaid that loved to mess with his wares.

 

 

Michael had found out his name many moons away. His name was Jack. He was older than most of the other sailors that dared to go as far out into the sea. Jack had a wonderful orange beard. Michael found the colour very reminiscent to the images of corn snacks that he found on the trash humans threw into the sea. Michael liked it. Jack was rather broad both in his stomach and his shoulders. Michael rather liked him. There was something about him that Michael didn’t see in the other men. Jack didn’t have that fresh-faced and straight-from-the-gym look. He wasn’t desperate not did he really care about what Michael did to him… sort of.

 

 

Michael’s favourite game to play with Jack was the one where he pretended to be a fish. He’d tease the old, weathered fishermen with a glimpse of his tail. Michael’s tail was a subtle orange with just the hint of a shimmer. Jack often got excited when he saw it, especially when the weather was as bad as it was. Today Michael showed Jack a few excruciatingly long seconds of his tail. He swam down into the sea to keep Jack from seeing the rest of his body. Michael swam away and up just fast enough to catch the sound of Jack’s gasp. He heard the man clamber for some bait and Michael grinned. How Jack could not recognise his tail after all this time was a miracle. Michael simply assumed that Jack got so desperate for a catch, for something to bring home to whoever was forcing him out to sea on such a miserable day, that he’d throw his lure in for absolutely anything.

 

 

As it was the bait was attached and Jack cast his line. He’d been casting and re-casting it all day. Michael had decided to mess with him because he was bored and he just assumed that Jack was too. At least Michael could swim wherever he wanted to. Jack just had to sit on that boat. He couldn’t go anywhere or really move. This was the best spot to fish. Michael had seen many schools of them on his way up to the surface. They just weren’t interested in Jack at all… but Michael was. He turned in the water and headed for the lure that he knew to have worms on. Michael hated the worms. He pulled this one away and made sure to tug on the lure extra hard.

 

 

Jack jumped up from where he sat. He was already tense from the sight of the fish. He hadn’t caught much that day and boy; it was a miracle that it had gone for his lure. Jack reeled his line back up as fast as he could. The hook come flying back at him and, unfortunately, it was empty. Jack regarded it with a sad stare. This just wasn’t fair. He had a warm home waiting for him on the shore. Jack wanted to be there. This boat was a shoddy excuse for one and if it weren’t for the bills he had to pay to keep his lovely home, Jack would definitely leave. He was just so done with this. Jack could not help himself when he threw the rod onto the ground. He did not catch the rippling waves beside his boat before it was too late.

 

 

Jack almost jumped out of his skin when Michael’s head emerged above the water. Jack stumbled backwards only slightly before regaining his composure. He scowled at the mermaid. They’d met many times before and none of them had been positive.

“Was that you?” Jack growled. He hated the mermaid. Michael, he knew his name from their first meeting. The water boy had swum up to Jack’s boat and hoisted himself up against the side. Michael had scared away a school of fish and left Jack’s lure empty. Michael had fluttered his eyelashes and offered Jack his name before the ginger had shooed him away with a wave of his hand. That had basically set the premise for their relationship since then. Even now, Jack regarded Michael’s confirming giggle with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t want to play with you, go away.” Jack ground out.

 

 

He wasn’t particularly harsh or rude but the statement hurt Michael all the same. He pouted up at the fisherman. Jack did not budge and Michael was forced to go back under the water. It was really dull down there. There was no Jack to bother or boats to hang off of. Michael swam away in a fashion very reminiscent to a moody teenager retreating back to their room. It was a pretty accurate comparison. Michael mocked Jack’s dismissal of him in his head. He mouthed the words as well and released angry little bubbles of as he spoke. The ocean had nothing for Michael to do. His friends and family were not very good at amusing Michael. He’d lived with them far too long. Michael’s only other option was the abundance of fish.

 

 

Michael stopped swimming and sulking. He turned and beamed at the fish that swam around him. Unlike Jack’s lure, Michael wasn’t foreign in the sea. The different breeds of fish were used to Michael and weren’t bothered by his presence. They did not move out of his way and in fact some of the fish bumped into Michael’s arm. He easily caught one in his hand. Michael let out a silent scream of glee at what he’d done. Yes! This would surely make Jack happy. Michael rushed back to the surface as fast as he could. Jack couldn’t turn him away if he offered him exactly what he wanted. Michael could be helpful for the first time in his life.

 

 

Jack had just settled down for a nap because really, what else was he to do, when Michael emerged from the water again. He sighed heavily. What did he want now? Michael was nothing short of a nuisance. He rocked the boat, quite literally on some occasions, and liked to steal Jack’s catches. This time when the mermaid swam excitedly up to Jack he already had something in his hand. It wasn’t something that he had taken from Jack’s boat. To say that the fisherman was surprised by this was an understatement. The mermaid threw the fish onto Jack’s deck.

“For you!” Michael gushed. He looked so damn proud of himself that Jack had to sweeten some of his usual bitterness.

“Thank you,” Jack said tiredly, “but you’d have to give me a whole lot more than one fish to make my day better.” Jack added as an afterthought. Michael nodded firmly. Jack couldn’t conceal his smile when the mermaid eagerly dove back under the water.

 

 

Michael didn’t think he could carry a lot of fish but he knew what could. Michael liked to collect treasures and he had one that would be just perfect for what Jack wanted! It was an old fisherman’s net that might have even been Jack’s at one point. Michael had saved some poor turtles from it a few months back and had kept it to keep it from doing harm. It wasn’t really a treasure, Michael guessed, but it could be considered one now that it had a use. He swam as fast as he could to where he knew that he stored it. Michael snatched it up and headed back to where he knew the fish were. Michael felt a little wicked for snatching up the fish that he lived alongside. It didn’t matter though. They would surely be snatched up by a better fisherman than Jack himself on a day that boasted good weather. Michael was just giving them to someone that definitely deserved them. He hated those large boats that just scooped the fish up. He’d known some friends that had been stuck in them. The fisherman had returned them (because they had to) but Michael was sure it had to have been scary. Michael huffed at the thought and continued with his mission.

 

 

Jack had managed to doze for a few minutes when Michael emerged again. This time he heard the strange water movement. He cracked one eye open and half smiled at the mermaid.

“I’ve got something for you.” Michael hummed coyly.

“Is it another fish?” Jack replied. He usually wouldn’t humour Michael but he was tired and it was the best thing to happen to him all day. Michael shrugged.

“I don’t know…” Michael teased. Jack shook his head at the boy’s attempt to lure him in.

“Then I don’t want it.” Jack said gruffly. Michael pouted.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll keep these to myself.” Michael said casually. He dumped the net of fish onto Jack’s deck. The fisherman leapt from his seat as they sprawled across the floor.

“You, what?” Jack asked. Michael only smiled at him and dipped back under the sea. As Jack looked at enough fish to send him home for the day he decided that maybe mermaids weren’t so bad.


End file.
